and the stars gleamed in all your eyes
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: Shatt (shiromatt) week for tumblr. Includes pre-kerberos, high school au, and PTSD. Slight hance on the side (but only if you squint)
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! sorry I haven't been super active on here lately, real life is biting me in the ass rn. Recently it was ShiroMatt week on tumblr, and these were some drabbles I wrote for it! enjoy!**

* * *

day one: departures/reunions

"What do you think you'll miss about Earth, Matt?"

"I think I'll miss the food." Matt deadpanned. Shiro laughed. Two hundred years of spaceflight and space food still tasted like shit.

"But honestly, I don't think I'll miss much. I'll be able to talk to Katie and Mom, and," Matt's voice faded to a whisper.

"I'll have you."

"You're such a sap."

* * *

Day 2: nightmares/day dreaming

The episodes stopped once Matt started sleeping next to Shiro. And when Shiro awoke to Matt's heavy breathing from any sort of nightmare, he would wrap a hand around his waist and hold him, even after Matt calmed down, burying his nose into Matt's soft hair.

And it was perfect, and he could stay like that forever, just holding Matt so close that nothing else mattered, that there wasn't an alien race hellbent on destroying everything they loved, that they weren't flying at ten thousand light years a hour, that they weren't broken human beings cuddling in the dark.

It was Matt, it was just Matt, so complicated and simple, he wasn't an alien princess or children he had to be strong for, he wasn't unfamilar territory, this was Matt.

Who cares that society saids it was unusual for two men to hold each other in the dark and cry into each other's shoulders? They were thousands of light years away from Earth anyway.

* * *

Day 3: free day

Hey can you come over? The chickens escaped."

"What chickens? It's two am, man!" Matt groaned into the phone, rubbing his forefinger and thumb between his eyebrows. "Not that I was asleep or anything."

"Can you just come over? I need some help putting chickens back into the pen and you're the only one I know who's up at this god forsaken hour."

"What told you I was up?" Matt shoved the textbook he was reading under is bed and paused the holo-vid.

"Matt these chickens are all climbing trees."

"I'm coming calm your titties."

* * *

Day 4: Good weather/bad weather

Storms were the worst flying conditions pilots ever had to fly though. No matter the planet or even the type of vapor the clouds were made of, storms were hell.

The first time Shiro had to fly though one he didn't even realize it was a hurricane until Matt gave him the tightest of hugs once he landed, tears spilling onto his flight suit.

"You idiot, you could have fucking died!" Was all Matt could get out. And more or less right then Shrio promised him that he'll never do life-risking crap like that again, because his goddamned life was a tad bit more important than a shortcut to the base, right?

* * *

Day 5: Sun/Moon

There was a bar on the moon that sold the best milkshakes in the entire universe. It was a small looking place, with ancient airtight locks that moaned and stuck to the pods like molasses. There was a sign, probably set up by the owner as a gag, that read "200 years since our last accident."

But by god they had milkshakes. Fluffy things that had fruits grown locally (The running joke was if locally was on the moon or New Houston on Mars, which imported food to Earth.), milkshakes in every single flavor and size that you can't quite get out of a food packet. It was a popular place for space junkies, or people who had their own pod that didn't work for the Garrison.

And it was Shrio's favorite stop in the whole galaxy, so Matt was forced to stop there upon returning to earth from New Houston.

And it was where, over a pile of fresh eggs and soft pancakes, where they held hands under the table, both of their hearts fluttering nervously.

* * *

Day 6: Scars/bruises

Matt could feel the raised imprint of Shiro's scar under his lips, and he was careful to kiss it gently. Scars can hurt, even if they're ancient. You've got to treat scars with love and respect.

Matt wiped the tears from the corners of Shiro's eyes, before planting a kiss on the tip of his nose, threading his fingers through his hair. "It's okay, Shiro. I'm here."

He pretended not to notice his own scar, that ran diagonally from just above his knee and was about an centimeter thick, throb as he tucked his leg behind Shiro's. His boyfriend needed comforting because he had ten scars for every one Matt had, and he had suffered far worse as the Champion then anything Matt could even dream of, and goddamnit he was gonna heal every single one.

* * *

Day 7: One sided pinning

"Guys that cute guy is in the library again what should I do?" Shiro whispered to the arguing group of friends, peering through the bookcases to get a better look at him.

"Ask him out." Hunk suggested, bluntly honest when it came to relationships. "Lance did it to me and it worked out fine."

Lance stretched his neck out, trying to get a good look at the man. Shiro ignored the cracking joints in Lance's neck, more focused on the wavy hair of the student.

He had to be a student in college or something. He was reading his textbook like a pastor reads the bible, his eyes scanning every word and diagram.

"He's okay looking I guess." Lance said much too loudly, causing the old lady in the next table over to shoot a glare at the teenager. "Not as cute as Humk here-"

"Bro we are in a library."

"Rules are made to be broken."

The man glanced up from his textbook, catching Shiro's eye through the bookcase. Shiro could feel his cheeks tinting pink as the stranger smiled, a God-honest smile that could melt the coldest of hearts, and went back to studying.

Shiro quietly slammed his head in the crook of his elbow. "I'm screwed."

* * *

 **also, my main tumblr is narwhalsarefalling while my writing-based one is ravenbyntious! feel free to check me out, although i do post everything over here as well.**

 **reviews will be greatly appreciated!**

 **have a great day yall 3**


	2. Chapter 2

The episodes stopped once Matt started sleeping next to Shiro. And when Shiro awoke to Matt's heavy breathing from any sort of nightmare, he would wrap a hand around his waist and hold him, even after Matt calmed down, burying his nose into Matt's soft hair.

And it was perfect, and he could stay like that forever, just holding Matt so close that nothing else mattered, that there wasn't an alien race hellbent on destroying everything they loved, that they weren't flying at ten thousand light years a hour, that they weren't broken human beings cuddling in the dark.

It was Matt, it was just Matt, so complicated and simple, he wasn't an alien princess or children he had to be strong for, he wasn't unfamilar territory, this was Matt.

Who cares that society saids it was unusual for two men to hold each other in the dark and cry into each other's shoulders? They were thousands of light years away from Earth anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey can you come over? The chickens escaped."

"What chickens? It's two am, man!" Matt groaned into the phone, rubbing his forefinger and thumb between his eyebrows. "Not that I was asleep or anything."

"Can you just come over? I need some help putting chickens back into the pen and you're the only one I know who's up at this god forsaken hour."

"What told you I was up?" Matt shoved the textbook he was reading under his bed and paused the holo-vid.

"Matt these chickens are all climbing trees."

"I'm coming calm your titties."


	4. Chapter 4

Storms were the worst flying conditions pilots ever had to fly though. No matter the planet or even the type of vapor the clouds were made of, storms were hell.

The first time Shiro had to fly though one he didn't even realize it was a hurricane until Matt gave him the tightest of hugs once he landed, tears spilling onto his flight suit.

"You idiot, you could have fucking died!" Was all Matt could get out. And more or less right then Shrio promised him that he'll never do life-risking crap like that again, because his goddamned life was a tad bit more important than a shortcut to the base, right?


	5. Chapter 5

There was a bar on the moon that sold the best milkshakes in the entire universe. It was a small looking place, with ancient airtight locks that moaned and stuck to the pods like molasses. There was a sign, probably set up by the owner as a gag, that read "200 years since our last accident."

But by god they had milkshakes. Fluffy things that had fruits grown locally (The running joke was if locally was on the moon or New Houston on Mars, which imported food to Earth.), milkshakes in every single flavor and size that you can't quite get out of a food packet. It was a popular place for space junkies, or people who had their own pod that didn't work for the Garrison.

And it was Shrio's favorite stop in the whole galaxy, so Matt was forced to stop there upon returning to earth from New Houston.

And it was where, over a pile of fresh eggs and soft pancakes, where they held hands under the table, both of their hearts fluttering nervously.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt could feel the raised imprint of Shiro's scar under his lips, and he was careful to kiss it gently. Scars can hurt, even if they're ancient. You've got to treat scars with love and respect.

Matt wiped the tears from the corners of Shiro's eyes, before planting a kiss on the tip of his nose, threading his fingers through his hair. "It's okay, Shiro. I'm here."

He pretended not to notice his own scar, that ran diagonally from just above his knee and was about an centimeter thick, throb as he tucked his leg behind Shiro's. His boyfriend needed comforting because he had ten scars for every one Matt had, and he had suffered far worse as the Champion then anything Matt could even dream of, and goddamnit he was gonna heal every single one.


	7. Chapter 7

"Guys that cute guy is in the library again what should I do?" Shiro whispered to the arguing group of friends, peering through the bookcases to get a better look at him.

"Ask him out." Hunk suggested, bluntly honest when it came to relationships. "Lance did it to me and it worked out fine."

Lance stretched his neck out, trying to get a good look at the man. Shiro ignored the cracking joints in Lance's neck, more focused on the wavy hair of the student.

He had to be a student in college or something. He was reading his textbook like a pastor reads the bible, his eyes scanning every word and diagram.

"He's okay looking I guess." Lance said much too loudly, causing the old lady in the next table over to shoot a glare at the teenager. "Not as cute as Humk here-"

"Bro we are in a library."

"Rules are made to be broken."

The man glanced up from his textbook, catching Shiro's eye through the bookcase. Shiro could feel his cheeks tinting pink as the stranger smiled, a God-honest smile that could melt the coldest of hearts, and went back to studying.

Shiro quietly slammed his head in the crook of his elbow. "I'm screwed."


End file.
